


Ultimately

by Jc27



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fairly Odd Phil Au making a comeback, Fairly odd Phil, Fluff, it be happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: I always enjoyed when storms took the power when I was a kid. Me and my siblings always had a blast.So basically: A blackout, sibling bonding, pillow fort, and Wilbur singingOnce again I DIDNT make this Au. That credit goes to the amazing Raisans-art on tumblrLink: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/raisans-art
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Ultimately

Tommy is on call with Tubbo. It’s pretty stormy outside, that doesn’t bother Tommy. He likes the rain.

But then suddenly it’s all dark.

For a moment his mind blanks. A “this is happening” filtering through his mind. The moth that is Phil flies over, his wings glow in the dark, which is new.

“Could you always make your wings glow or am I that blind?”

“Nah mate, I just made them glow. They don’t usually do this.”

“Alright.”

Then Tommy’s door is slamming open.

“Tommy!” Wilbur exclaims. “Are you alright?” He rushes over to Tommy’s desk, holding his brother's shoulders as if he could see any injury in the dark.

Tommy scoffs, allowing an unseen smirk to grow on his face, “I’m fine! Big man Tommy is too great to be hurt.”

Wilbur huffs a laugh, Tommy counts that as a win.

“What happened?”

Wilbur’s hands tense from their spot of Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy can almost feel the frown appearing on his brother’s face, despite not being able to see it.

“The storm seemed to have knocked the power out.”

They’re quiet for a moment.

“Tommy…”

“Yeah?”

“Is your moth glowing?”

Tommy turns to stare at Phil who is, in fact, still glowing. “No.”

They’re silent for many moments.

Wilbur breaks it with scarily cheerful, “Nope!”

Tommy laughs at his brother’s absurdity.

“C’mon Toms, Techno’s lighting candles downstairs. It can be like a sleepover!”

“Hell yeah!”

Tommy races down the stairs—he did _not_ run into any walls on the way, don’t listen to Wilbur, he’s a filthy liar—to the living room where his other brother lights candles.

“Running in the dark doesn’t seem that smart,” Techno says in his usual monotone.

“Psh, I didn’t run into anything.”

“Then I guess those walls just moved to hit you instead of the other way round?” Wilbur interjects.

“Hey hey hey! This isn’t fair! You guys are using your twin powers to team against me.”

“Twin powers?” Techno mumbles quietly as Wilbur says, “Tommy, we don’t need to be twins to go against you.”

“Bullies! That’s what you are! I came down here for a good time and sleepover and this is what I get?”

The twins share a look. Dumb twins and their twin powers to communicate without words.

“He’s like this because of you.” Techno deadpans.

“I personally blame anteaters.”

“Please no…”

“They’re horrible creatures, Techno!”

“Just because you’re scared of them doesn’t make them horrible.”

“I’m not scared of them! They’re just disgusting creatures! Seriously, who eats ants?”

Tommy most definitely takes delight in the sheer brokenness Techno seems to be gaining with each word. “They’re animals…”

“They’re devils!”

No longer glowing and instead sticking to the ceiling, Phil smiles. He remembers many past conversations like this. He remembers the event which caused Wilbur to decide he hates anteaters, too.

An Ant adventure where anteaters roam was admittedly not the best idea, but they had fun. At least when they weren’t screaming.

“I have to agree with Wilbur on this one,” Tommy adds, because this has been going on very long.

“See!”

“I wasn’t disagreeing with y—“

“You were.”

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. Moving on.”

Wilbur leans closer to Tommy and whispers, “He says that because he knows he's wrong, but won’t admit it.”

Tommy claps his hands over his mouth to keep the laughter in.

“ _Anyways_ , Tommy mentioned a sleepover?”

“Yeah! We could build a pillow fort and sleep in here tonight!” Tommy explains. He doesn’t need a reflection of the candle to make those eyes bright.

“That sounds nice, Toms.”

Techno nods, “ok.”

The trio set to work. Tommy decides he’s the “master builder” and tells Wilbur and Techno how to set up their little fort.

“No, that’s got to go higher!”

“Tommy I am balancing on three boxes, please.”

They eventually get it done. 

“Have we always had this many pillows? I don’t remember having this many.” Techno says.

Wilbur shrugs, “I’ve learned to stop asking questions.”

Tommy very carefully does not bring up the magical moth person who made those pillows at Tommy’s wish. He’s subtle like that.

The three of them huddle into their little fort. It’s large enough to fit them all without having them squish together or touch the walls. Fairy magic is cool.

“So what do we do now?” Wilbur asks.

Tommy gasps, “SING! You can sing!”

“I, I don’t think-”

“I’d like to hear you sing,” Techno says quietly.

Tommy hears a hitch to Wilbur’s breath. He and Techno watch as Wilbur awkwardly shuffles out of the fort.

“Wilbur wait-”

“Tommy, he’s just grabbing something. He’ll be right back.”

And true to Techno’s word, Wilbur is.

Tommy watches as Wilbur settles down once again, now with a guitar in his hands.

“Any requests,” Wilbur asks. He’s plucking at stings, making a face when one sounds weird and fiddling with the knobs up top.

Tommy hums while Techno answers, “What about that song I heard you listening to the other day?”

“Ultimately?”

“Yeah that one.”

Wilbur nods, “ok.”

Tommy listens to the strumming of chords. He doesn’t know how guitars work, but it sounds nice.

“Ultimately I don’t understand a thing. I try to do the best I can, I know you try to do the same. We’re just so bound to make mistakes, you could call it a disposition. I apologize for all your tears, I wish I could be different, but I’m still growing up. Into the one you can call your love, I don’t know if I’ll ever be enough, I’m throwing in my chips I guess I tend to push my luck.”

Tommy leans into Techno’s hold. It’s so warm, so soft. The song sounds soft, it’s gentle, like a lullaby. His eyes...they’re so heavy. Five more minutes, then he’ll sleep. He wants to enjoy five more…

Phil smiles as he watches the boys together. They deserve this, happiness. And Phil knows he’s not supposed to, but he thinks of them as family. Even if it’s to himself, he thinks of them as his family.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Ultimately from Khai Dreams, very good, I recommend it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pD7H2hE8YD0
> 
> Also, cause I wanna share this, I actually got this idea because I was listening to In the Heights(getting a movie this summer pog!!!) and I just had it on loop for like a day, thinking about somehow getting it to relate to the DreamSmp and then I thought of this and Bam!


End file.
